All He Needed
by james.kadiman
Summary: It was the fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The legendary Triwizard Tournament is held this year. Mysteriously, despite the underage of Draco Malfoy, he was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete. Though extremely terrified, something changed him. Someone.


It is the fourth year for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hogwarts, this year, is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. When announced, Harry, and Ron bolt down to sign up. Even Malfoy, the Slytherin, also hopes he will get the chance to win a thousand Galleons. They have no idea what they are up against. But there is a problem. Only students above eighteen can sign up and join the tournament. Dumbledore drew a magical circle around the Goblet of Fire, so that no one below the age of eighteen can proceed. Although this was clear, somehow, on the day of the announcement, something magical truly happened. "Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute!" announced Dumbledore triumphantly. "Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy!" "Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts!" The Great Hall applauds for the three contestants of the great competition. Everybody cheers and roars for the support of their own school. The three contestants salute and smile to the crowd. Without notice, the Goblet of Fire flashes out one more piece of parchment. Everyone is speechless, hoping to know who it is. Dumbledore's jaw dropped, thinking who would be able to surpass his powerful magic. The headmaster slowly raises the parchment, reading out loud. "Draco Malfoy! Where are you?" Seating at the rear section of the Great Hall, Draco slowly stands up. Walking up the centre aisle, students from both sides give him a terrible look to make him feel guilty. Jealously is rising, as Draco is not eighteen yet. He felt happy but worried too, and he comes across Hermione. As he walks past her, she surprisingly gives him a good-luck look with a slight smile. Draco facially ignores her but in the inside, he was utterly confused. How can he appreciate the mudblood he called in the past years? Why is she being friendly? How could it be? He did not want to think about it. As he reached the front, Dumbledore is enraged. He grabs Draco by the shoulders. "How could it be Draco? Did you put your name in the goblet? Did you ask an older student to put your name there?" With honesty, Draco shakes. He knows he did not put his name on it. He was feeling scared. "Death may await those who join." Dumbledore's voice ringing in his head. He had no choice but to compete. He knew it was going to be dangerous but he had no choice. Malfoy, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur are introduced to the Triwizard Cup at the trophy room. While Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic is explaining. "There will be three tasks. One every week." Draco suddenly feels stronger. Hermione's smile suddenly fills his mind. Draco had no idea why he was thinking of her. He goes to bed still thinking about Hermione. Tonight, his view of Hermione Granger suddenly changes. Looking back, he was thinking how dumb he was for calling Hermione mudblood. Why are having muggle parents a problem? He asks himself. Draco was terribly scared of the Tournament, he was shivering. But his memory of Hermione almost makes his day. The feeling gives him warmth. He has a purpose to be brave now, a purpose to go and compete. Smiling, he lays back on his four-poster bed and closes his eyes. Months gone by, and it is the day before the first task. Dragons. But on Draco's mind is Hermione, as if love at first sight. But he has to focus; he must research on dragons. He walks out of Potions and makes his way to the library. As he search the section on dragons, he finally finds the book he is looking for - Dragons and Its Weaknesses. He walks toward the area and someone catches his eyes. Hermione Granger is sitting on a ruby red sofa, reading a book about potions. He nervously comes up to her, asking, "Hey Granger, do you know anything about dragons? I don't, um, understand this book. Do you mind?" says Draco with a "No, not at all." Draco shyly takes a seat beside her. "So, dragons huh?" Hermione smiles at him. "Yeah. I'm quite worried. I don't know how to defeat one. Haven't done those before. I was just wondering if you know how to disarm one?" Hermione flips through the pages. "There it is. Look." Draco leans towards the book slowly. "The weakness of dragons is the eye. Casting a stunning spell at the eye will disarm the dragon." "Oh yeah. That's it!" Draco smirks at Hermione. Hermione smiles back. There is an awkward silence amongst the happiness of them both. Draco feels a rushing feeling of love inside of him. He wants to apologize for all he did. Draco tells himself. I have to be brave. He took a breath. "Hey, um, Hermione." "Yeah?" Her nut-brown eyes gleaming at him. "I know I've been a complete jerk these past years, and I just wanted to say sorry for everything. I was very stupid for calling you mudblood and for…" "Draco, its fine." She smiles at him. She gently grabs his hands. Draco's heart skips as if he is the happiest man in the world. "Draco, you're brave for saying sorry to me. I knew there is more to you. And you'll do great out there." "Thanks Hermione. I've never really met someone like you. I'll see you later." He says quickly. Draco's feeling of excitement overtakes him like a sugar rush. He takes a last look at her face smiling at him and he walks away. He goes to his dormitory, up the flight of stairs, and up to his four-poster. He smiles again; it has been long since he wanted to talk to her. Finally today he had a moment with her. He cannot believe it. He wake up with the mix feelings he had the night before. But Malfoy tells himself, "Focus Draco, focus." A few hours later he is walking towards the great stadium where the first task will be held. On the way, people are wishing him good luck. Draco smirked at them as if he is the best. "Good luck Draco. Remember, the eye." It was Granger, she smiles at him and walks pass him. He wanted to say a sincere thank you, but Hermione has walked pass him. He did not smirk this time, instead smiling. Again. The nervous Draco is once again motivated. Hours past and all the contestants had passed the test. Now it is his time to go against the Hungarian Horntail. Bravery filled his soul. Draco walks out of the tent and saw the giant dragon ten metres in front of him. Suddenly he sees fire in front of his face. He quickly dodges. The dragon strikes again with its tail. He flew in the air and crashed against a giant rock. Pain envelopes his back. "I cannot give up now. Not yet." Malfoy dodges another attack from the dragon and runs around it. He sees the target. It is a clear shot. He took a deep breath. "Reducto!" Malfoy shouted while his Hawthorn wood wand is pointing at the right eye of the dragon. Absolutely spot on. The dragon shrieks in agony and Malfoy, with pride, stands tall. The crowd roars with applaud. He has done it. He cannot believe he had disarmed a completely grown dragon. He remembers. Hermione. He could not have done it without her help. She had saved his life. He looks for her in the library. She isn't there. He searches for her in every classroom of the castle. Nowhere to be found. It was evening now and Draco has to attend a mandatory meeting about the Triwizard Tournament in the trophy room. "The next task, each of you have to find a treasure deep inside the black lake. The treasure is one you value most." Explained Crouch. "Sir, what do I have to look for?" asked Draco. "Its not what Draco. Its who." Said Crouch. "The person you have to save…" Crouch pauses. "Hermione Granger." 


End file.
